A base substrate in a display panel is usually provided with a plurality of gate lines and a common electrode line pattern for providing a stable and uniform voltage which is provided in the same layer as the plurality of gate lines. The common electrode line pattern is located in a plurality of regions divided by the plurality of gate lines.